With the development of Carrier Aggregation (CA) technology, it is possible to design multiple antennas in a mobile phone, and the multiple antennas may enable the mobile phone to receive different types of wireless signals. In a typical layout of a mobile terminal offering coverage of Long Term Evolution (LTE) frequency band, a LTE Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) diversity antenna and a WiFi antenna are generally integrated in the same housing of the mobile terminal. If the spacing distance between the two antennas is relatively small, a serious mutual coupling may occur between the two antennas, which affects the receiving performance of the antennas.